Amazon.co.jp A-Z Gundam
|image=A-Z Gundam-Front.png;Front A-Z Gundam-Rear.png;Rear |transformable=Yes |production=Custom |usage=High Mobility |type=Suit |OfficialName=A-Z Gundam A-Zガンダム |designation=amazon.co.jp |gunpla base=MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam |era=Build Fighters |mechdesigner=Takayuki Yanase |series=Gundam Build Fighters: Battlogue~5 |manufacturer=Tatsuya Yuuki |operator=Tatsuya Yuuki |pilot=Tatsuya Yuuki |height=19.85 |weightCEBF=31.4 |armaments=2 × Beam Saber 4 × Vulcan Gun |OptionalEquip=2 × Twin Hyper Mega Launcher~Prime Cannon Mode A-Z Beam Saber Shield~Large Beam Saber }}The amazon.co.jp A-Z Gundam is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Fighters: Battlogue. Based on the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, it was built and piloted by Tatsuya Yuuki. Technology & Combat Characteristics A new Gunpla created by Tatsuya for his overseas tour as the Meijin Kawaguchi III.High Grade 1/144 A-Z Gundam Based on the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam from the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam anime series, the A-Z Gundam’s design maximizes its firepower and propulsion, while retaining the base machine’s ability to transform into the Wave Rider mode. Utilizing this mechanism, the Gunpla can conduct phantasmagoric high-speed combat that is a perfect embodiment of the Meijin’s battle style. Like the Zeta Gundam, A-Z Gundam’s Wave Rider mode can be used for atmospheric re-entry. The A-Z Gundam incorporates many of the latest technologies in the world of Gunpla Battles, such as the Yajima Trading’s newly developed anti-particle paint. Its armor is also thick enough to withstand shots from Vulcan guns, and its speed is noted to be six times faster than the original. The overall performance of this Gunpla has reached unfathomable levels. The A-Z Gundam’s name means “from A to Z”, and was chosen to help communicate to the entire world the appeal of all Gundams. This is also linked to the Gunpla’s concept as a unit for the overseas tour. Armaments ;*Twin Hyper Mega Launcher :A pair of portable firearms based on the Zeta Gundam’s hyper mega launcher. When held in hands, they can be used for suppressive fire over a wide range, and via combination in a bottom-to-bottom manner, they become a powerful final battle use weapon that is directly powered by the generator. This combined form destroys the asteroid base, Luna II, in one shot. :;*Prime Cannon Mode ::Through connecting the twin hyper mega launchers separately to the flying boosters on the Gunpla’s back, a long distance firing mode with maximum firepower is achieved. Tatsuya shouts ‘Prime Cannon Shoot’ when firing the launchers in Prime Cannon mode. In Wave Rider mode, it acts as the nose of the Gunpla and can be fired as well. ;*A-Z Beam Saber Shield :Mounted on the left forearm, it is for both offense and defense. Though its defense area is limited, regular attacks will not be able to leave a fine scratch on its mirror finish surface thanks to the anti-particle paint. A large beam saber can be generated from the shield’s tip, and when it is used as a ramming weapon during Wave Rider mode, it reminds one of the Zeta Gundam’s final attack during its fight with PMX-003 The-O. ;*Beam Saber :The A-Z Gundam has a pair of beam sabers, which are fairly standard close range beam weapon used by mobile suits. However, in the hands of Tatsuya who is nicknamed ‘Crimson Comet’, its power is more than tripled. ;*Vulcan Gun :The A-Z Gundam has four Vulcan guns, two on the shoulders and two below the chest vents. Usable in Wave Rider and Mobile Suit mode. History Tatsuya Yuuki built the A-Z Gundam for an overseas tour, but before that he battled Sei Iori and his Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos. After a fierce fight that ended in a draw, with both Gunplas badly damaged, Sei wonders if it was a good idea to wreck the A-Z Gundam so close to his overseas tour. Tatsuya admits it wasn't, and immediately got to fixing it at the shop. Sei realizes that he fought him to make the A-Z Gundam better, and described it as "rebirth from destruction", causing Tatsuya to wonder if he was trying to be witty. Gallery Amazon.co.jp A-Z Gundam (Battlogue 05) 02.jpg|Activated (Battlogue 05) Amazon.co.jp A-Z Gundam (Battlogue 05) 03.jpg|Wave Rider mode (Battlogue 05) Amazon.co.jp A-Z Gundam (Battlogue 05) 04.jpg|Firing Vulcan Guns (Battlogue 05) Amazon.co.jp A-Z Gundam (Battlogue 05) 05.jpg|Prime Cannon mode (Battlogue 05) Amazon.co.jp A-Z Gundam (Battlogue 05) 06.jpg|Twin Hyper Mega Launcher (Battlogue 05) Amazon.co.jp A-Z Gundam (Battlogue 05) 07.jpg|Twin Hyper Mega Launcher (2) (Battlogue 05) Amazon.co.jp A-Z Gundam (Battlogue 05) 08.jpg|A-Z Beam Saber Shield (Battlogue 05) Amazon.co.jp A-Z Gundam (Battlogue 05) 09.jpg|Vs. Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (Battlogue 05) amazon.co.jp A-Z Gundam (Battlogue 05) 10.jpg|Damaged (Battlogue 05) Gunpla HG A-Z Gundam.jpg|HGBF 1/144 A-Z Gundam (Amazon.co.jp exclusive; 2018): box art A-Z Instruction Manual-001.jpg|HGBF 1/144 A-Z Gundam Instruction Manual (1) A-Z Instruction Manual-002.jpg|HGBF 1/144 A-Z Gundam Instruction Manual (2) Notes & Trivia *The A-Z Gundam was created for Amazon Japan as part of its exclusive streaming rights through Amazon Prime Video for Gundam Build Fighters: Battlogue in Japan. Besides the model number being Amazon Japan's web address, other nods to Amazon includes the color scheme and weapons' names referencing the Amazon Prime service. References External links